Farewell My Friend, Brother, and Pharaoh
by Illidan the Half Demon
Summary: The Pharaoh's time has come to an end. As he bids farewell, he makes a mistake that could possibly destroy the world. Can Illidan and Marie help save him before an accident upsets the world's balance? Two part oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Farewell My Friend, Brother, and Pharaoh**

**Part 1**

Drip, drip, drip. That was the sound made as tears were rolling off a young man's cheeks, each hitting the ground rather furiously. He had his right fist clenched and his eyes were full of sadness. He was staring at the ground, trying hard not to stare at his opponent straight across from him.

The young man staring straight at him, across the field, was almost the other's exact twin in looks. The main differences were he was slightly taller, his looks were a bit more hardened, and his hair was slightly different.

Each had three colors in their hair, and both had spiky hair. First, there were blonde bangs for the two that stuck down in a few strands. Next, there was a black set of five spikes covering both of their heads. Finally, there was a pink outer band on their black spikes. The only major difference in their hair styles was the harder looking young man had blonde spikes in the middle of his black spikes.

Then there was each of their eyes. Both had violet eyes, but they had differences. The young man crying had had soft, kind violet eyes, while the other young man had a harder look in his eyes, yet they held kindness within them as well.

Both had a Duel Disk strapped to their left arms, and the duel was at a stand still. The harder looking young man had no cards in play, and held four cards in his hand. The crying young man had a powerful monster out that had 3500 attack points, and had a golden sarcophagus that sat above the field with a spell card known as Monster Reborn sticking out of it.

The harder looking young man smiled and gently said "Go on, your move."

Tears continued to fall from the younger man's eyes as he continued to tremble and sob. He only stood there, seemingly lost in thought.

"I don't get it, what is Yugi waiting for?" a young man spoke up in a group of people that were watching a small ways back. He had black hair, part of it up in a pony tail and some free hanging, and green eyes. He had an earring in his left ear, which had a die on it. He wore a black t-shirt and had a red vest, along with black pants and a small silver necklace around his neck.

"All he has to do is attack and the duel is over." he spoke out once more.

Not even looking at the young man, another with silver mid-back length hair and brown eyes spoke up, saying "That's just it Duke. Once the match comes to an end, the Pharaoh will be released. And we'll never see him again."

This youth had on a blue button up t-shirt that was unbuttoned, and a blue and white striped shirt underneath. He wore grey pants to go with his outfit.

"_Bakura's right, but I don't want to let him leave just yet…_" a young girl thought to herself as tears slid down her face silently. She had brown hair that was shoulder length, and had sad blue eyes. She wore a black half cut t-shirt, and had on a pink skirt with white calf high boots.

Looking over at the young girl, another young man's brown eyes showed sorrow for her, but at the same time, sadness for the duel. He had an odd hair cut with brown hair, and wore a white shirt with a green long sleeved one on over top of it. He also had blue jeans on. "_Poor Tea, this duel is breaking her heart into millions of pieces. I wish there was more I could do for her, but like her, I don't want the Pharaoh to go either._"

About this time, a sandy blonde haired youth with brown eyes looked over and sighed. He wore a blue shirt with a white long sleeved one on top of it, and had on blue jeans as well. His own eyes were full of sadness too. "_Poor Yugi, this has to be so hard. It's hard enough for me, Tristan, and Tea down here, but he has it the worst._"

Beside of the sandy haired young man stood a young man with white mid-back length hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. He had golden pointed earrings on both ears, and wore a blue short sleeved shirt with a black vest over top of it. He also wore white khaki pants. Looking on, he sighed and silently thought "_The Pharaoh's friends are devastated by this duel, but it's for the best. I know Joey, Tristan, and Tea will be alright. I only ponder about the other two._"

He then looked over at the young woman beside of him. She had long black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She wore a white long dress with sleeves, but it also had a small bit of golden material on the right sleeve, and wore golden pointed earrings in her ears. Standing beside of her was a young man with green eyes, tan skin, and a turban on his head. He wore a tan colored cloak, and had a stern look on his face. He also had golden pointed earrings hanging from his ears. Beside the other young man was another that had a long black pony tail, but the rest of his head was hairless. He had a strange Egyptian tattoo on the left side of his face, tan skin, had golden eyes. He wore a purple shirt with grey pants and had golden earrings in his ears like the others.

"_Ishizu, Shadi, and Odion seem to be taking this duel in stride at least. Still, I'm hoping Yugi wins. Once he wins this duel, our Tomb Keeper's mission will be completed, and we will be free for the rest of our lives._"

Standing beside of Bakura was an older man with grey hair that looked similar in style to Yugi and Yami. He wore green overalls with a pale yellow long sleeved shirt, and had a brown bandanna in his hair. His eyes were violet, and he wore a grey beard. Staring at Yugi, he softly smiled, saying in his mind "_Yugi, I'm very proud of you. Even though the Pharaoh is your closest friend, you've given him the best duel I've ever seen. Now you know what you have to do._"

Behind the group stood a young man with brown semi-short hair with piercing blue eyes. He wore a white trench coat with a black shirt underneath and black leather pants. He had a look on his face that showed irritation. "_Marik and those other three seem semi concerned, but I know the true King of Games will win this duel. Perhaps then I'll finally be able to put my life back together. After all, this whole visit to Egypt has seemingly helped me more than I thought it would. I feel as if for once my eyes are truly open._"

Beside of him stood a boy, just seemingly entering his teens, with black mid-back length hair and he had violet colored eyes. He looked over at the older young man and smiled, silently saying "_I'm glad Seto is showing some kind of emotions. Ever since he came to Egypt, he seems to have become a different person, as if he has finally awakened. I'm glad my big bro is finally seemingly happy._"

In front of the entire group stood a young man and a young woman, whom were holding each others hand. Both had long brown hair, although the young woman's came down to her mid back, while the young man's was only upper back length.

The young woman wore a brown skirt that came down to her knees and a black blouse. She wore simple wooden sandals on her feet. Her eyes were light brown, and were focused intensely on Yami. "_Yami… This is what you've waited for since you were reborn, yet it's sad to see you pass on my friend. I know it's what you want, and what you need, but still, I will miss you. You always looked out for me, and made sure that I didn't go without anything. If ever there was a friend, if not a person who was like a brother, it was you._"

Beside her, the young man looked on. He wore blue jeans that fit him tightly, along with an unbuttoned black shirt with a white undershirt. His dark brown eyes stared on at the duel, knowing that it was finally over. "_After five millennia, it is finally time Yami. You can finally pass on and rest in peace. I will truly miss you, my brother, my friend, my Pharaoh._"

The young man lightly squeezed the young woman's hand and looked over at her with a slight smile. She squeezed back gently and nodded.

"It's alright Marie. It's his time to go." the young man kindly said.

With watery eyes, Marie simply replied "I know Illidan. I'll miss him still, but I know it's time."

Back on the field, Yami stared at Yugi, whom was still crying. Slightly smiling, Yami called out to Yugi mentally, saying "_It's alright Yugi. Proceed._"

Yugi finally looked up at Yami and regained a bit of control over his tears momentarily. Quickly, he yelled out "Silent Magician, attack him directly!"

The mage on the field quickly leapt into the air and pointed it's scepter at Yami. With a single effortless motion, the mage fired a blast of white energy straight at Yami, easily striking him head on. As the blast hit Yami, a blinding light engulfed the entire tomb, causing everyone to squint at the action and causing more tears to flow from Yugi's eyes.

"Did Yugi win the duel?" Duke called out in shock.

Calling back, Ishizu said "If this attack is successful, then yes."

The entire group of people looking on watched in shock and awe, waiting to see if the results were as they seemed to be.

Finally, the blinding light died down, with Yami holding his left arm out to block the blast. He finally dropped it and let out a soft grunt. Immediately, the remaining life points on Yami's Duel Disk dropped to zero, and the holograms on the field vanished instantly.

Yugi instantly fell to his knees, crying harder than before. His tears now flowed more freely than before, just seemingly pounding the ground with his deep grief.

At the same time, Yami gently took his Duel Disk off his arm and laid it down onto the field and began to walk over to Yugi.

Smiling as he cocked his head back straight, Yami said with a sympathetic voice "Congratulations."

Yugi only continued to cry though, as if he never heard one word. Seeing this, Yami kneeled down on one knee and placed a kind hand on Yugi's shoulder, saying "Yugi, a champion doesn't belong on his knees. You achieved a great victory for us both."

With a sobbing voice, Yugi replied with "I was concentrating so much on the game that I forgot what winning would actually mean. By defeating you, I've sent you away for good."

Softly smiling still, Yami countered with "No, by defeating me, you have opened the door for me. Thanks to you, my spirit can finally be put to rest. I'll be back where I belong. Fate brought us together for a reason, and now we've fulfilled our destiny."

Looking up with wet eyes, Yugi watched as Yami continued with "We protected mankind from the return of the Shadow Games, and both of us have grown tremendously along the way."

Both then gently stood up facing one another as Yugi began to dry his tears. Sadly, Yugi says "I'm going to miss you."

Smiling softly again, Yami quickly replies "You know we'll never truly be apart, right?"

Yugi only looked at Yami in confusion, who continues saying "The gift of kindness you've given me and my gift of courage to you will remain with each of us and bind us together forever."

Understanding now, Yugi nods as his tears finally dry.

Suddenly, the eye symbol, known as the Eye of Wdjat, on a large stone door began to glow with a golden brightness.

In shock, Joey asks "What's up with the eye!?"

"Now that the battle ritual is over, the Eye of Wdjat that guards the spirit world has awakened, and the spirit of the great pharaoh, who's spirit was trapped within the Millennium Puzzle for five thousand years is now free." Ishizu quickly explains.

Yami strode over towards the door, but didn't stop at it. He instead walked over to where his Duel Disk laid on the ground and picked it up. Easily, he pulled his deck out and then reached into the Graveyard slot.

Once finished, he turns towards Illidan and flicked what looks like three cards at him. Illidan easily catches the three only to find the three Egyptian God Cards in his hand.

Seeing the curiosity in Illidan's eyes, Yami says "Illidan, I place you in charge of guarding the three Egyptian God Cards. Hide them away, for they may one day be needed again."

Nodding, Illidan pockets the three in his pants and replied "I shall."

Yami turned then and walked back over to Yugi and handed him his deck and Duel Disk, saying "These are now yours Yugi. You are now the one in control of your destiny and deck. Do with this deck as you please."

Yugi sniffles slightly and nods in response. Smiling, Yami turned and began to walk back towards the center where the Millennium Stone, the stone that held the seven Millennium Items, was.

Looking down at the seven items, Yami says "These items are nothing but trouble. I shall rid the world of them."

Curious, Illidan called out "How?"

Looking back at Illidan over his shoulder, Yami responds "By absorbing the Shadow Magic from them and taking it with me into the afterlife."

His body began to glow golden as he stretched out his arms, seemingly trying to pull the power of the seven items into his body.

Instantly, Illidan made a break towards Yami, yelling "You idiot! Your body can't handle that much Shadow Magic at once!"

Knowing the same thing, Marie instantly made a break towards Yami as well, but the two were too late. The powers of the Millennium Items began to flow into Yami's body, who groaned as he dropped to one knee.

"_He'll die if he takes in too much power!_" Illidan thought as he approached Yami.

Yami soon began to cry out in pain. Knowing if he didn't act fast, Yami would die before he was laid to rest, Illidan did the only thing he could think of. He began to absorb the powers of the items along with Yami.

"_IT"S TOO MUCH!_" Illidan realized immediately upon absorbing some of the energy. He quickly fell to his own knees like Yami, and was gritting his teeth to keep from yelling out in pain.

Thinking quickly, Illidan did the only thing he could think of next. "_I have to disperse some of this power! The other members of the Shadow Court should be able to hold some of it._"

With a deep growl in his throat, he then redirected some of the Shadow Magic away from himself and Yami to the group that once controlled the Shadow Magic by using their Millennium Items. First the energy reached Marie, who immediately fell to the ground in intense pain. Yugi was next to be struck, who only doubled over onto the ground. Next, Shadi received a blast of strong energy, making him fall to his own knees. Seto was then hit by a blast, making him gasp as he fell to a kneeling position. Bakura was then struck by the same energy, making him fall to the ground, much like Marie had. Finally, the last blast left the temple, making it's way half way around the world to find Pegasus. He immediately fell out of his chair at his office, crying out in intense pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Well, it's been a few weeks since I last posted. Hmm, I have a fun story to tell about that day I last posted, which was Valentine's Day, the 14th. At noon that day, I went home to check and see if a delivery of flowers for my wife had arrived. It had snowed that day, and my wife was at my dad and step mom's home, so I wanted to see if they came. Well, it was slick out, but I made it home (I live a mile from work). Seeing nothing there, I headed back a different way so I could pick up lunch. Unfortunately, the road was slick, and I was heading down a hill. There is a turn at the end of the hill, a sharp one at that, and I thought I maybe going too fast in my car (I was only going 10 mph) to make the turn without sliding. So, I put my car in first gear (was in second). That was a bad idea. I started sliding on the road (it was snow covered, and cold), and well, the natural grade of the road ran towards a ditch. Naturally, the car went in the ditch, leaving it at a 45 or so degree angle. Luckily, I did no damage, but had to call a tow truck to get it out. Oh yeah, and the flowers never came that day! To say the least, it was a bad day…**

**Anyways, back to the reason I'm posting. The second half of this story is getting ready to come up, so hurray! Plus, I have news on Forgotten Guardians. I've been cranking out chapters, and so far have about 25, which is a drastic improvement from earlier this month. It seems I'm back in the writing mood, plus I'm making great progress on the storyline playing out. Hopefully, and this isn't a promise, but a possibility, by the end of May, I might be done. If that is the case, I'll most definitely start posting once I finish. Again, I'm unsure if I will finish by May or not, but I hope to. So, there is some hope left for everyone on that story, lol.**

**Last time, Yami had lost his duel to Yugi and was preparing to cross over to the afterlife. Foolishly, he tried to absorb all of the Shadow Magic in the Millennium Items, but soon found out he couldn't do it. Illidan has jumped in, only to find it impossible to absorb the energy as well. In a split second decision, he sent the energy out to the people who have (in the past or present) controlled the items, hoping to use them to hold the energy. Will it be enough? Soon the answers shall come!**

**For now though, time for my favorite part of writing! Time for the reviews! (/Cranks up review music and dances.\) Ahem, sorry about that. It's been a while since I done reviews, and I had to do it, lol.**

**Very Swampeh: Hey Tomb Robber Vicky! Nice new name. Yeah, it is kind of sad, and I knew writing it that this story would be a bit of a downer, to a degree. I thought the last episode was kind of sad myself, although not that sad. (/Marie: "He cried."\) I DID NOT! YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE! (/Marie: "Trust me, he cried. Oh, by the way Illidan, SIT!"\) (/Slams into the ground. Finally gets up though.\) … Anyways, thanks for the comments. Poor Pegasus, lol, just getting slammed with Shadow Magic for no reason. (/Reenactment\) (/Pegasus: "Ah, I think it's time to get drunk."\) (/Suddenly slammed with Shadow Magic.\) (/Pegasus: "Ah, getting drunk hurts!"\) Lol, I'm being rather silly today. Must be the food… They're poisoning my mind I bet! That's got to be it! Ok, back to the review. Thanks again for the comments, and I hope you like this last installment of this story.**

**Ultimate Legendary Master: Thanks. Yeah, I thought I'd do a spin off and include Illidan and Marie, plus explain some things that come up in my next story as well. It's cool. Lol, few people I'm sure realized I had posted again. Thanks again.**

**ardee: (/Blushes\) Thanks. Wait, half demon's don't blush! (/Marie: "You do a lot with me."\) Quiet you! (/Cringes at words. Sees a glaring half demon mate.\) Uh, sorry! (/Gets patted on the head.\) Phew… True, it does clash, and I did have intentions on writing about what happened, but really, that was a lot of work, plus I didn't watch the entire last season. I only saw like the last five or ten episodes. I watched him defeat Zorc, and a little before that, but not all of it. Well, also the episode where he used the Egyptian Gods against Zorc. Hehe, that was funny to watch the three fail. But anyways, thanks, and hopefully FG will come out soon. Sorry about not reviewing. I've been busy at work, plus trying to get caught up on all the fics I haven't read that have updated. I'm slowly making my way through them. So many to still read…**

**Isis the Sphinx: Lol, indeed. I wondered the same thing, hehe. Still, he had a point. If he got rid of the Millennium Items, there would be less problems with Shadow Magic. Ah… I didn't mean to make you cry. I was going for sad, but not crying sad. Thanks, and I shall.**

**Well guys, that is the last of the reviews. Btw, let me explain about why I didn't write about Zorc and so on. As I'm sure you all saw, I didn't watch much of the last season, other than the last episodes (gotta love Yugi vs. Yami). Anyways, my plans for what happened during the Zorc part was much different. I had planned on writing it out, but didn't. What I thought my happen was the past that they saw was possibly Bakura's (evil one) twisted version of the ancient times. What I mean is, he made that version of the past in his mind. That is basically what I had envisioned. So, now you all know.**

**Anyways, I hope you all like this final part to this story. I think it will explain a lot of questions that everyone has had in the past about certain things, like things Marie has mentioned about Yami. Plus, it will make new questions, and sort of answer some for the future about FG.**

**At any rate, I hope you all enjoy the end of this story, and hope to see plenty of reviews. I'll try to reply to the reviews I get through email. Anyways, thanks guys, and hopefully I will hear from you all again soon when I release Forgotten Guardians. Later all!**

**Part 2**

Back in the temple, Illidan now realized that this was a mistake as well. "_There is still too much power left. I have no choice then. It has to be done, once more._"

Looking up at the Millennium Stone, Illidan glared at the seven items and suddenly, they began to glow brilliantly golden. The tomb filled with a more blinding light to the point everyone was forced to look away.

After a minute, the light died down, and the power being released stopped. All of the people who had absorbed the Shadow Powers were down on at least one knee, each panting heavily. The others quickly checked on each of the seven that had absorbed the power, making sure they were alright.

"Seto, are you alright?!" Mokuba frantically asked his brother for the millionth time due that he had yet to move or say a thing.

In Seto's mind, he was seeing many images, images of people that he knew in the present, but these people were in the past. They wore past attire, and spoke in more archaic languages. He then saw images of himself dressed in ancient garb, and gasped when it suddenly clicked.

"_I… I was there! The Pharaoh was right after all this time… It finally makes sense! My rivalry with the Pharaoh, my connection with my Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and many other things, they all finally make sense! What a fool I've been!_" he thought within his mind as the memories finally cleared out.

Finally hearing his brother's pleas, Seto started to move as his breathing evened back out. "I'm… alright Mokuba." he finally managed to wheeze out.

Mokuba instantly rejoiced and embraced his brother tightly, saying "Don't scare me like that!"

Kaiba only softly smiled and gently patted his brother's head, saying "I'm sorry to have worried you."

Immediately, Mokuba pulled away and looked at Seto with a confused look, saying "Who are you, and what have you done with my brother, for my brother never smiles!"

Lightly chuckling, Seto simply replied kindly "I promise you Mokuba, from now on, there will be smiles."

Back at the front of the temple, Shadi was standing back up slowly with Ishizu and Marik's help. He was having great difficulty standing, for the absorption of Shadow Magic made him greatly weaker physically.

"_I've never felt this weak before. Then again, I took on more power than I should have been able to. I guess Illidan was trying hard to keep from letting the magic disperse._"

In the front of the tomb, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and the others were checking on the four in front of the Millennium Stone. Tea was looking after Marie while Joey checked on Yugi, and Tristan tried to help Illidan out. With Joey's help, Yugi came to Yami, whom he was especially worried about, but realized soon enough he'd be fine.

After a few more minutes of catching their breaths, Yami managed to say "Illidan, what just happened to the Millennium Items?"

Finally evening out his own breath, Illidan stood up and let out a ragged sigh. "I got rid of them, but there is a new problem."

Curious, Yami stood and asked "What do you mean a new problem?"

Before Illidan could answer, the group heard Bakura exclaim "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE THESE!?"

Everyone quickly looked in the direction Bakura was staring at with wide eyes, and saw exactly what he was talking about. On the ground beside of the Millennium Stone sat eight golden objects, each rather small in size.

Staring at the objects and then Illidan, Yami cried out "YOU DIDN'T DO WHAT I THINK YOU JUST DID, DID YOU!?"

Looking away slightly, Illidan nodded, saying "I had no choice. I only had two choices. One, let the magic be dispersed once more and let us all die, or create these things. If I hadn't done this, we'd have died absorbing the Shadow Magic, and then the remainder of it would have been dispersed around the world."

Marie stared at the objects as well and sighed, saying softly "Oh Illidan…"

"I know, I shouldn't have done it, but I had no choice! It was either die and let the items cause more chaos, or transform them into something less harmless. I chose the lesser of two evils." Illidan finally said with slight sadness in his voice.

Sighing, Yami put a hand on Illidan's shoulder, saying "It's alright. You did what you had to do. After all, we couldn't very well allow the magic back into the world. You did the right thing."

Nodding, Illidan said "I created eight of them, mostly to disperse the magic evenly among them. Also, they are far weaker than the Millennium Items. They only hold about a fourth of the power each Millennium Item held. I gave the rest of the power to the seven of us, but some of the power did escape. Not much, but enough to be troublesome, I'm sure."

Curious, Yami asked "What do you mean the seven of us?"

"He means the seven of us left Yami." Seto spoke up as he approached the group, which shocked the entire group he would say a thing.

Looking into Seto's eyes, Yami smiled, saying "So, you've finally awakened I take it?"

Seto only had his usual calmness on his face, but then his features softened and he nodded. "Yes, I've finally awakened. That burst of Shadow Magic finally jarred my memories free, allowing me to remember all about the past."

Something then happened that none of the group would ever believe Kaiba would do. He bowed before Yami, saying "My king, it has been a long time since we've properly met."

Yami was in quite a bit of shock, but awoke from it by Marie's slight giggling. He glared at her, giving her a warning glance, which did nothing to faze her. "_As usual._" Yami grumbled in his mind.

Seto then rose up and said "I know it's a bit late, but better late than never."

A small smile broke over Yami's face as he nodded and asked "So, the magic was dispersed among the seven of us, correct?"

Illidan nodded and replied with "Yes, it's dispersed among us. I gave you as much as possible too, since you are leaving us. Your body won't be able to handle it though if you don't leave in the near future, as in the next hour or so."

Yami lightly chuckled and said "Well then, we'd better hurry. What will we do with these things though?"

Knowing Yami meant the eight objects, Illidan replied "We'll have to separate them and hide them. I think a good name for them is Shadow Charms. Do you think it'll do?"

Thinking for a moment, Yami nodded and replied "Good idea Illidan. They need dispersed so no one can ever tamper with them. I do have one question though. If all eight are collected, will that person become a real danger to the world?"

Lightly chuckling, Illidan shook his head. "No, they're not that powerful. They're powers combined would only equal me in strength, so it'd be pointless for someone to collect all eight. They'd never be able to take over the world, or put the world in real danger. Still, they can be used to play Shadow Games, but very weak Shadow Games at that."

Nodding, Yami finally said "Alright, I guess that's ok. Illidan, will you do me one last favor then?"

Smiling, Illidan simply replied "Of course Yami. I'll hide the Shadow Charms away so that they'll never be used."

"Thank you Illidan. Also, just to make sure all eight are never collected, I'll take one with me. Before I pass over to the other side, I shall stop at the dominion of the Gravekeepers. I'm sure the Gravekeeper's Chief will guard one of the Shadow Charms for us." Yami replied.

"Good idea. At least that way no one will be able to be tempted into collecting all eight. Marie, do me a favor and hand me that pendant like one, please." Illidan asked.

With a sad nod, Marie walked forward and stooped down, gently picking up the circular golden item with a golden eye in the center that was filled with red. With shaky hands, she walked over towards Yami, intending to hand it to him. Along the way, she tripped.

Seeing her falling, Yami was quick to leap out and try to catch her. As she was falling, the Shadow Charm in her hand fell to the ground with a loud clang, and instantly split in half. Yami managed to catch her though before she could hit the ground. She had landed up against his chest, with him putting his arms around her to steady her.

A pink tint came over Yami's cheeks at this, as did a small one on Marie's cheeks. He stared down at her to see it, and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Ahem…" Illidan said as the vein on his forehead was popping out.

Realizing what he was doing, Yami sheepishly grinned and let go of Marie. He stooped down and picked up the two halves. "Well, I guess this makes it harder for anyone collecting the charms to actually collect all eight. I'll just inform the Gravekeeper's Chief to only give half to a single person if they manage to get into his realm and defeat him in battle."

Standing back up, Yami decided to be daring. He moved forward and gently whispered in Marie's ear "I'll always love you, even though you chose Illidan. Know that I did truly love you. Goodbye."

Before Marie could say anything, Yami turned away and began to walk towards the front of the Millennium Stone. Stopping there, he turned towards the doorway and called out "My name is Atem. In the name of the Pharaoh, I command that the gateway to the Gravekeeper's domain open!"

The doorway glowed momentarily and opened up, allowing some soft white smoke to escape. Looking back at all his friends, Yami smiled, saying "Thank you all for what each of you has done for me. I will never forget any of you."

All nodded at him, most with tears in their eyes. Yami then turned to Illidan, saying "Farewell my friend. Till it is your time to cross over."

Nodding back, Illidan smiled and walked over to Yami, giving him one last embracing hug. "Goodbye Yami. I'll never forget you."

Illidan stepped away and grabbed hold of Marie's hand, which woke her from her stupor. Yami smiled at everyone and then began to walk towards the doorway. As he was walking towards it, he put his right arm out and gave a thumbs up to everyone.

While disappearing into the doorway, his attire changed. No longer did he wear the school uniform that Yugi always wore, but now wore a white tunic with a flowing blue cape. On his arm was a golden ornament, signifying his royal blood. Now he was dressed as he had been in ancient times. He only continued on, not looking back, for if he had, he'd have shown the tears of happiness, but sadness at the same time in his eyes.

The doorway closed in behind Yami. As it was closing, Tea tried to run forward, but Joey stopped her. He simply shook his head, and Tea backed down.

Once the doors closed, Yugi sadly said "Goodbye Pharaoh."

The tomb then began to shake violently, making everyone awaken from their sadness. Quickly realizing that the tomb was collapsing, Illidan called out "Everyone get out of here!"

The entire group complied as Illidan quickly gathered up the seven remaining Shadow Charms. He and Marie then ran outside, joining the others as the tomb completely collapsed in the inside, as did what was sticking up on the outside.

Seeing the smoke bellowing out of the tomb doorway, everyone gave a sad sigh. Joey then broke the odd silence, saying "So, is that it?"

Grumbling, Kaiba irritably said "What did you expect? Fireworks or an explosion, or a big 'Ta Da!'"

Thinking for a moment, Joey finally replied "Well, kind of I guess. Yug, why don't you give us a little wrap up speech like you always do, heh?"

Sadly smiling at his friend, Yugi finally said as he looked up at the clear blue sky "Well, as one adventure ends, another one always begins."

Illidan only softly smiled at the speech, knowing Yugi was right. "_Now the newly created Shadow Charms must be hidden, as well as the four Egyptian God Cards. Yes, a new adventure has begun indeed._"

Marie saw Illidan was thinking about something and softly smiled and grasped his hand, making him awaken. She smiled sweetly at him and kissed his cheek, saying "Don't worry. Whatever happens from here on out, we'll continue to take it on together."

Smiling back, Illidan simply nodded as his thoughts turned back to Yami. "_So, you loved her Yami. I thought as much. You may have beaten me in many things, but I won the one thing you couldn't: her heart._"


End file.
